Angel on Puppet Strings
by Sci-Fi-Reader
Summary: Cloud has been living in solitude ever since the final battle with Sephiroth. One day, however, Sephiroth returns and claims that Cloud has been helping him return into the world for a second chance at ultimate damnation of the planet. UPDATED 12/8/10!
1. Confrontation

12/7/10 NOTE **BEFORE** YOU READ: This story has been published before and was set as "complete" however, after much thought and time passing since its end, I would like to re-pick up this story. So with its next installment coming soon, I thought it'd also be great to revise and edit the first part of the series, adding new things for things in Part Two and fix little mistakes here and there. Please review and enjoy!

Final Fantasy VII:

_Angel on Puppet Strings_

Prologue

_Ding!_ The bell of the blacksmith's shop awoke Sebastian from his nap. He grunted and groaned as he got up out of his chair and stretched out his back. "Note to self," Sebastian whispered to himself, "no more naps in chairs." Sebastian wore a dirty old grey apron with his work clothes underneath. He fixed his glasses and rubbed his balding head and sighed. He tiredly shuffled out of his office to the front desk. The blacksmith's shop was old and dark, despite it being noon. The customer at the door hadn't fully stepped into the shop and was letting the bright light of the sun fill the room. Sebastian covered his eyes, trying to adjust to the new lighting, and made out a silhouette of a tall man.

Sebastian squinted, and with an annoyed tone said, "May I help you?"

The dark figure didn't answer. After another beat, the man slowly steps into the room, closing the door behind him. "I need you to make me these." His voice was deep and cool and relaxed. A old brown piece of paper was tossed at Sebastian, landing on the table in front of him.

Sebastian's eyes began to readjust to the dim lighted room, blinking quickly and wrinkling his brow. He stopped and took a step back, "What the…"

"I haven't much time, old man. Make me my things and I will be on my way." The figure took a step forward, into the light more. His body was bare, his skin was a pale, and the sound of gravel shifting was heard as his bare foot took its step.

"I don't serve madmen in my store." Sebastian replied, annoyed he had been woken up from his nap for this, "Get some clothes and maybe we'll talk." Sebastian began to turn around towards his office and stopped. The man was now standing in front of him. Sebastian turned his head back to look at the last position the man was in and, after confirming he was gone, looked back to face the man standing in front of him.

"Make me my things and I will spare you and your filthy shop." The man demanded his voice now more commanding.

"I'm not scared of-" Sebastian was caught mid-sentence, however, as the man's cold pale hand instantly found its way to his neck. Sebastian felt his feet began to leave the ground,

"You have a strange courage, old man. Foolish, but still courage." The man squeezed Sebastian's neck and smiled, "Fortunate for you, I'm in a good mood. Haven't felt the sun on my face in a long time." He squeezed harder, Sebastian began to gag and use his hands to pound on the man's arm, but his grip was strong, "Do not cry old man. Today is the beginning of my long delayed Reunion." Sebastian suddenly felt the pressure released from his neck and as he gasped for air, he realized he was being hurled across the room. Sebastian was about to let out a cry but before he could, a sharp pain shot through his head and then, all went black.

Chapter 1

Confrontation

Barren, brown, cracked earth and dust and sand as far as the eye can see. Above it, clear, blue skies, watching the lifeless world below it. In between them both, stood a lone city. The city of Midgar. The city, which lies between the all-seeing eyes of the heavens, and the bold strength and pride of the earth. The men and women and children, who reside in the city, unknowingly live between these two powerful forces of nature. Moving busily throughout their days trying to provide for families or have their share upon life.

In a small part of this city stood a simple tavern where lonely men, tired workers, and drunks come to share a drink alone or with company. Though the tavern was closed for the day, the waitress, Tifa Lockhart, stood at the sink with a bowl and a washcloth. She had long black hair that fell down past the shoulders by a few inches and wore a long black dress with black leggings underneath it. She had black and white tennis shoes and wore a little red string that was tied around her right arm. Her skin color was that of a whitish tan, though her soft pink lips and dark brown eyes contrasted her skin which brought about her beauty, yet a strong sense of independence and strength to her. She filled her bowl with cool water and tossed the cloth around her shoulder while taking the bowl with two hands into the back room. She opened the door and walked up a flight of steps, which led to a hallway with several rooms. She made the first left and entered the room with a little girl sitting on a chair beside a bed with a boy sleeping silently.

"How is he?" Tifa asked, her voice soft and soothing,

"He's burning up, but other than that, he seems to be sleeping fine." The little girl answered,

"Here, let me sit and try and cool him down Marlene." Tifa suggested,

"Alright then." Marlene replied and stood up standing near the bed. Marlene Wallace; a young girl who was shy around others she didn't really know, though very stubborn when she has to be. Her father and mother were killed when she was an infant and Barrett Wallace, a very close friend of Marlene's parents, adopted her. She wore a long plaid pink and brown skirt with a white sleeveless sweater and had light brown hair that fell down to her shoulders.

Tifa dabbed the boy on the head with the wet cloth and sighed. She pushed the boy's hair across his forehead to reveal a large mark. The mark looked like millions of veins under his skin that was the color of deep green. Tifa rubbed the mark with the wet cloth and the boy squinted.

"Daryl…" Marlene's voice trailed off,

Tifa turned to Marlene and smiled, "Don't worry, he'll be alright. Daryl's strong; he'll pull through in the end."

Marlene smiled and nodded her head, though Tifa knew better then to believe the words that she had just spoke. No one really knew the extent of damage the virus could do. Geostigma was a fast spreading disease that infected children, which caused serious aches, throbs, and extreme fatigue. The only known sign of the virus was a deep green sore about the size of a large baseball on some part of the body. While Daryl had his on his forehead, others had it around their arms, legs, and stomachs. Most of the children, as well as Daryl, who were infected, were orphans.

Tifa sat and sighed heavily, _"Where is Cloud?"_ she thought to herself. She lay back in her seat and took a glance out the window, as if looking for Cloud. She sighed again as her eyes drifted around the room, to the floor and up the bed again to Daryl. _"Nothing's ever going to be the same… are they?" _Tifa shook her head, _"No, not ever since she…"_ Tifa's thought cut short as there was an explosion in the distance followed by a slight vibration of the room. Tifa stood and raced to the window. The explosion went off far to the south of the city and smoke was already beginning to rise. Tifa had recognized the sound before she saw the smoke; she had too many experiences with explosions in her lifetime. She quickly folded the wet cloth and placed it on Daryl's forehead.

"Tifa, what's wrong? What happened?" Marlene asked,

"I want you to sit here and wait with Daryl ok Marlene?" Tifa told her, ignoring her question, "I want you to use the phone and call Cloud and tell him to get to the south end of town as fast as he can. Do you understand?" Marlene nodded. Tifa smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back as soon as I can." She raced down the steps and began to head towards the explosion.

Marlene dialed the phone and the dial tone went for a few moments before it hit the voicemail. "Cloud, Tifa says to come to the south of town right away! Please hurry!"

Tifa made it down to the smoldering building and watched as civilians help put the fire out. The smell of ash and melting metal filled the air. The heat waves rippled through the air and felt as though they wrapped around Tifa like snakes. "Get some water!" a man yelled as he carried a man from the firing building.

Tifa rushed over to one of the nearby civilians, "What happened here?" She asked,

"The blacksmith's store was broken into." Replied the man carrying a bucket of water and then rushed over to the fire. Tifa caught sight of the blacksmith and hurried over to him.

Tifa kneeled down to the Sebastian's level and put her hand on his shoulder, "Sebastian," Tifa said in a calming, yet concerned, voice, "What happened?" Sebastian looked up at Tifa, his eyes, scared, his glasses broken, hardly hanging on his face.

Sebastian was a friend that was made after she had returned from the long adventure with Cloud and the others. She was better friends with his wife, who helped look after the tavern when she was away.

"It seemed to happen so quickly. Tifa?"

"I'm here Sebastian. What happened?" Tifa replied,

"It was a madman! He walked into my store, naked mind you, and demanded I make him something." Sebastian began to explain,

Tifa looked confused, "Naked? Well, what did he want?"

"I don't know. He had his list on a piece of old paper but I didn't look at it, I told him to get lost and that's when he attacked me!" Sebastian made a gesture at his neck and then to the back of his head. Tifa peered over at the man's wound and saw a mush of blood, hair, flesh and bone. She used two fingers to raise his chin and saw hand marks and bruises where he was being chocked. "I lost consciousness, and when I awoke, the man had finished forging a blade, as well as taking some steel and iron from my special ore casing and used to it furnish himself armor."

"What did he look like?" Tifa asked,

"I don't really remember. It was dark and the glasses I had on broke after he threw me against the wall." The shopkeeper replied.

Tifa sighed and wrinkled her brow, confused. _"Who could have done this all by themselves?" _She turned back to the smoldering pile of ash, concerned, _"Where are you Cloud?"_

_Stop pretending…_

_Who are you trying to hide from…?_

_Why are you running away…?_

_Cloud…? __**Cloud**__… __**CLOUD…!**_

_Wake up…!_

Cloud awoke from his slumber, violently, and sat up. He looked down on the blanket he laid on in the cold, deserted church. He sighed and took in a deep breath of the heavenly fragrance of wild flowers that grew beside him in the small patch of grass. Cloud turned to his right and grabbed a thermos with cold water and took a quick sip. He placed it back upon a small chest and he got up. Cloud was, as one would say, a fairly young man. He was about twenty and had spiky yellow hair with bangs that were in large clumps of hair. He had a metal shoulder pad for his left arm, which also kept a small cape in place to cover his arm. He wore black baggy pants with a fairly toned purple, short sleeve, wool shirt and a leather strapping that was made in such a fashion that the leather would cross itself and make an X formation across his chest and back. Cloud stretched for a moment when he felt his phone ring. He sighed as he looked at the missed call that read: "Tavern."

_"Another job I suppose."_Cloud told himself as he began to hear the dial tone to listen to his messages.

His face went from tired to concern as he heard Marlene's voice over the phone. "Cloud, Tifa says to come to the south of town right away! Please hurry!" Cloud closed his phone and sprinted outside to his motorcycle. The motorcycle was a large vehicle that was a metallic green. Its front was large and bulky though, when needed, the bulky exterior opened revealing secret compartments, which held eight swords, each one decreasing in size until the last one, which was about the size of an average humans' arm. Each of the small swords was made in such a way that they could be fused into each other. Making various smaller swords or, combined together, to create one large, powerful, bulky, sword. Cloud jumped onto his motorcycle and brought the engine to life. He placed goggles on, over his eyes and looked to the sky where he saw thick, black smoke slowly making its way to the sky, devastating its purity and innocence. They earth below seemed to laugh as the fire raged and the smog blinding the eyes of the heavens, as if the earth were trying to hide a sinister secret.

Twenty minutes later, Cloud reached the smothering building and saw a crowd getting the last remnants of the fire out. Cloud saw Tifa finishing up bandaging Sebastian's head wound not too far away.

"Tifa!" Cloud called,

She turned around, "Cloud! You made it!" She jogged over to him as he got off his bike,

"I came as soon as I heard." Cloud replied, "What happened?"

"It's Sebastian; his store was attacked by some man." They started to walk towards the destroyed building. "Apparently a man came into the store demanding Sebastian make a something for him. When he didn't, he was thrown across the room and when he awoke the man finished making sword and armor for himself and burned the place down."

"Does he know what the guy looks like?"

"No, glasses broke so he couldn't see anything." Tifa replied,

Cloud frowned and sighed, stopping in front of the store where the door used to be. Cloud looked around, nothing but ash and blackened metal lay scattered around.

Tifa made a wrinkled her brow, with a sad face, "The fire destroyed everything… Why would someone do this Cloud?"

Cloud began to walk into the store, scanning the ground, "I'm not sure."

"What are you doing?" Tifa asked, staying in front of the store,

"Looking for something; anything really." Cloud replied without looking up,

"For clues? The entire store was burnt to the ground, what could be here still-" Tifa stopped and watched as Cloud bent over and picked up something. She strained to see what it was but his back was to her. "Cloud?" Cloud knelt there with no response. "Cloud? What is it?"

Cloud stood and placed the mysterious item into his pocket and, as he walked back to Tifa, said, "I'm not sure yet, I'll take a look at it later."

Tifa frowned, "If it's something that might help-" Cloud walked right past and her to his bike, "H-hey!" Tifa was shocked, she quickly turned and cut off his path, "What are you doing?"

Cloud took a step back, "What's the matter? There's nothing else to be done here, I was going to head back out."

Tifa took a step forward, "It's getting late, aren't you hungry?"

Cloud shook his head, "No, I really should be heading out."

Tifa frowned, "'No' as in you're not hungry or 'no' but you want to leave." Cloud was about to reply, but stopped himself and sighed instead, "Please, just stop by for dinner? Marlene misses you, I…" Tifa paused, catching herself, "I have dinner all made, just need to heat it up." There is silence between them, "Please…?" Cloud looks at the ground beneath him and back up to Tifa. He gives a slight nod which is returned by a hopeful smile from Tifa.

By the time they returned to the Tavern the sun was already beginning to set. Tifa hopped off the motorcycle as Cloud begins to settle it, "I'm going to head in first and check up on Marlene and Daryl, ok?" Cloud nodded and Tifa headed inside. The engine dies and there isn't much noise around the neighborhood to fill the silence. Cloud takes off his goggles and sits in his seat for a moment. He looks towards the sky and takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Tifa hurried up the stairs, skipping every other step. She turns into the room and she sees Marlene resting on the bed next to Daryl. She smiles, and softly walks into the room. She gently picks up Marlene and places her in the next bed over. Tifa slips off Marlene's shoes and pulls the sheets over Marlene. Tifa sits on the side of the bed for a moment next to Marlene, stroking her hair out of her face. "Cloud's back Marlene." Tifa says in a soft, but excited, whisper, "Everything's going to be back to normal soon." Tifa smile grows wider and she bends over, kissing Marlene on the forehead. She gets up and goes to Daryl. She looks at the sore on his forehead and gets another wet cloth from the bowl of warm water on the nightstand near the bed. She squeezes the excess water out and pats Daryl's head softly. "You're going to get better Daryl, don't you worry." Tifa lays the cloth on his head and leaves the room, closing the door gently behind her.

"Things have been different around here without you around as much." Tifa says as she brings two plates of food out to the table where Cloud silently sits. Cloud didn't reply, instead he nods, as an invitation to begin to eat, and they do so. "Where do you go all the time? Why don't you stay with us anymore?" Still, nothing but silence, "You know this is your home too."

Cloud put down his utensils and sighed, "I know Tifa. I know this tavern is my home, but I feel like I'm not ready to be back here for a while. Even now I feel uneasy. I don't know why though and it's beginning to bother me. I need time to sort things out." There is more silence, except now with an uneasy tension. They try to begin eating again but as every tiny clink their forks make on their plates the tighter the tension grew.

"So you're running away from your friends again." Tifa said looking down at her plate.

"No Tifa… It's not that –" Cloud was cut short with Tifa whispering,

"Then what is it? Why is it that you always turn away from those who care for you? Why do you choose a life of solitude for?"

"Tifa… I…" Cloud's voice trailed off, as a searing pain was felt in his arm. Cloud winched and clutched his arm.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked,

"Nothing." Cloud replied quickly, "Look Tifa, I appreciate your concern, but sometimes I have to be by myself. I need to reflect… do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He sighed, "Thank you for dinner Tifa, I got to go." He began to pull out money,

"This is your home Cloud. You don't need to pay for the food you eat."

Cloud looked down and paused for a second. He wanted to say more, but the pain returned in his arm and he tossed the money on the table rushing out the door, "Just give me some time. Good bye Tifa."

Tifa watched him leave and sat there a few moments after he had departed. "What's wrong? Why won't you let me in?" Tifa whispered to herself, she sighed and placed her head on the table as if she had a headache.

Marlene silently closed the door behind her and crept back up to the stairs and raced to the window and watched Cloud drive off, "Cloud…"

_"Home..."_ The only word Cloud thought of on the way back to the desolated church. He sighed heavily as he pulled up in front of the large, wooden, double doors of the church. Cloud noticed took his goggles off and peered at the doors, seeing it was partially open. He opened the side compartments on his bike and grabbed two swords went to the doors and opened them slowly.

"Welcome home." A voice called in from the small batch of flowers near his sleeping bag. Cloud instantly took a step back, ready for an attack but he noticed his intruder had his sword sheathed. "Is that how you welcome an old friend?"

Cloud looked up from his stance and his eyes grew, "No…" he muttered in disbelief. The two swords in his hands began to fall loose from his grip, but Cloud shook the shock from his body and tightened the grip on his hands. In front of him he saw a man facing away from him with long white and silver hair that fell past his hips. He wore all black and a long sword hung from his belt. He turned around revealing his pale skin and dark eyes. He was holding a yellow flower, picked from the small patch of life left in the empty sanctuary. "Sephiroth…" Cloud whispered under his breath.

"I wanted to thank you for the sword and what better way to say thank you then in person?" Sephiroth began to smoothly stride forward towards Cloud, "It was just like my old one."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud snapped back,

"You were always a good puppet." Sephiroth continued, ignoring Cloud's remark, "Bringing me the black materia, for example." Past memories filled Cloud's mind and a shearing pain struck his arm. Sephiroth smirked, "Call that collateral damage."

"Wh-why…? H-How did you get back?" Cloud took a step back, confused and shocked, as the demon walked forward,

"Oh please Cloud you insult me. If I wanted you dead you already would be." Sephiroth replied, coolly, again, ignoring his questions, "I told you, I am merely here to say thank you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't get you a sword."Cloud began to ground himself,

Sephiroth smiled and shook his head, he moved closer but Cloud stood his ground. Sephiroth stood two feet away from Cloud and laughed and a dark, evil echo followed him, "Poor Cloud, you always were the slow one, though you'd never understand now. Just wait and you will see." At that moment Cloud's phone rang. Cloud's attention turned towards the noise and he looked down for a moment but his impulse kicked in, remembering Sephiroth was there, and he immediately looked up, but no one was there. He found himself alone and nothing but the echo of his phone accompanied him. Cloud slowly relaxed and the phone stopped ringing.

_"What… what just happened..?"_Cloud asked himself.

The phone began to ring again and Cloud looked down at it.

_You'd better answer it... _

_Mustn't keep them waiting..._

Cloud paused, surveyed the room, and picked his phone up.


	2. The Contract

12/7/10 NOTE **BEFORE** YOU READ: This story has been published before and was set as "complete" however, after much thought and time passing since its end, I would like to re-pick up this story. So with its next installment coming soon, I thought it'd also be great to revise and edit the first part of the series, adding new things for things in Part Two and fix little mistakes here and there. Please review and enjoy!

Final Fantasy VII:

_Angel on Puppet Strings_

Chapter Two

The Contract

"Hey Kadaj, is that where brother is at?"

"Yeah." The man called Kadaj replied. Three motorcycles sat on the edge of a plateau that overlooked the desolated city of Midgar. Kadaj was a fairly tall man with short silver hair that went a little past his neck and pale skin with deep blue eyes. He wore all black leather and carried a double bladed samurai sword which hung loosely from his belt. Kadaj looked over the dead city smiling. He sat in between the other two motorcycles as the other two men looked at him,

"Do you think he'll be happy to see us?" the man on Kadaj's left asked,

Kadaj faced his long haired counterpart to his left and laughed, "Don't count on it Yazoo."

"Don't cry Yazoo!" the last silver headed man joked, he wore the same attire as Kadaj, however he had short spiky hair. This man had a mechanism on his left arm that wrapped itself around his forearm and had a small extension he could hold onto with his palm. It had two protruding upside down tear drop shaped pieces that were at the head of the arm band.

The man called Yazoo straightened his back and coolly smirked. Yazoo also wore the same leather outfit but had longer silvery hair that fell past his shoulder and had a small gunblade holstered at his left leg. He looked forward toward Midgar ignoring the other man's comment, "Do you think he knows where Mother is?"

Kadaj's smile turned into a frown, "Unlikely."

The last silver headed man began to cry and Yazoo grunted with a smile, "Don't cry now Loz."

The three men returned their attention back to the city and as Loz wiped tears from his face, he muttered in between sobs "When will we find Mother?" the tone was almost whiney,

"Soon," Kadaj replied, "we just need to make a quick stop." Their motorcycles started and they began to drive off the plateau.

"Cloud?" It was Tifa's voice on the other end, "Reno called,"

"Reno? The Turk?" Cloud asked in surprise,

"Yeah, he wants to you head over to the Healin Lodge right away, he says he has a job for you."

Cloud wrinkled his brow, "A job? Alright I'll head over now."

"Cloud, he said to hurry, it seems suspicious." She paused, "I know I probably don't need to say it but… Be careful."

"Thanks Tifa." Cloud closed his phone and hurried out the doors of the church and hopped onto his bike and started on his way. Healin Lodge was a place in which those infected with Geostigma could stay and rest in peace; it was situated in a mountain range near Midgar. Before he knew it, Cloud found himself already in front of the lodge. He was still a bit confused as to what happened in the church. A million questions burned in his head and whenever he seemed to answer one of them, ten more would replace it. He got of his bike and pulled open a side compartment from his motorcycle and pulled out his smallest sword.

Cloud sighed and looked up at the lodge. He looked back down to his bike and closed the side compartment and looked up again. Though this time he met the gaze of Sephiroth who smirked down at him. Though he didn't speak, Cloud heard his voice, "You had better come up here quickly Cloud. You're not ready for what may come next." Cloud rubbed his eyes and looked up again, then, once again, there was no one there.

Cloud paused for a moment, and opened up the side compartment of his bike again, pulling out a larger sword. Cloud hastened his steps and reached the door to the lodge and paused. He slowly opened the front door and in front of him stood Reno. He had his arms crossed and a dorky grin on his face. He hadn't changed much since Cloud last saw him, wearing a suit with no tie, unlike the rest of the Turks. His red hair was still pointing in all direction except for the nicely tied tail he made.

"Ah! There you are." Reno's smile widened, "About friggin' time!"

"Where is he?" Cloud questioned, referring to Sephiroth, but instead of an answer Reno rushed at him with a metal baton in his hand. He let out a battle cry but Cloud rolled his eyes and easily moved out of the way. Reno ran past him and found himself outside. Before Reno had time to react Cloud had the door shut and locked.

"Cloud." A voice called from behind. Cloud turned around and a wheelchair rolled in, followed by Rude. Rude was a tall black man with a shaved head. He wore the same suit as Reno, but wore a tie. He also wore black gloves and dark sunglasses. He walked next to the man in the wheelchair and stood by him when it stopped and he folded his arms. The man in the wheelchair wore a white suit with a white robe that covered most of his face.

Cloud grunted, "Rufus. What do you want?"

"Welcoming as usual," Rufus replied, "haven't changed much have you Cloud?"

"Tifa said you had a job for me."

"Straight to the point I see. Well then allow me to start. A few weeks ago, some of my Turks went to the Northern Cave to get some… Shinra belongings. And we had a few complications."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "As in?"

"Some men, three to be exact, ambushed us, tried to intercept the package before we could get it away, however we succeeded."

From outside, Reno called in, "They're after us and we need some extra muscle around here!"

Rufus continued, "We need you to be a temporary bodyguard for us to protect myself and the contents of the items we obtained at the Northern Cave."

Cloud did not reply.

"Please Cloud," Rufus continued, "we need you."

Cloud turned around and unlocked the door, "No."

"Cloud please!" Rufus called out as Cloud began to walk out the door,

"I have bigger problems then to protect you Rufus."

"Cloud, the Shinra Company has seen the error of its ways and we are trying to help the world then rather destroy it. But we need your help if we're going to do this. Please."

Cloud paused and looked back at Rufus and continued to walk past Reno and down to his bike. The three men watched as the bike faded off in the distance.

Reno entered the lodge and closed the door behind him, "We're screwed aren't we?"

Rufus let out a heavy sigh, "Maybe, but time will-"

Suddenly the door burst open and a silhouetted figure stood in the doorway. "Rufus."

The three men raised their hands to shade their eyes to make out who the figure was but Reno acted first raising his metal baton again letting out another cry. The figured laughed and pulled up a sword, piercing Reno's right shoulder. The red haired Turk dropped his baton in pain and the figure lifted him with the already implanted sword. Rude charged forward to help, but the figure was strong and, with a swift kick, Reno went flying into Rude. They both crashed through the window behind Rufus and fell unconscious below. Rufus turned his body to see his two men crash through the window and he turned back to face the hostile figure as he closed the door.

Rufus became utterly speechless, the only word he managed to make from his shocked lips were shaky, "I-I-impossible…"

"What's this?" The figure laughed and turned to face Rufus. The cold pale skin and deep piercing blue eyes of Sephiroth met with Rufus'. "No witty comment Mr. Shinra? I must say I am highly disappointed, I was looking forward to them."

"You… you died, we destroyed all living traces of you!" Rufus exclaimed,

"Wrong." Sephiroth's tone changed as Rufus began to raise his voice, "You left one thing. And it's right there," Sephiroth pointed at the Shinra President's lap, "sitting in your lap."

Rufus looked alarm and looked down at his lap. Sephiroth pulled back the robe revealing a black box. "How… How did you know?"

Sephiroth smiled, "A good son would know."

Rufus reached into his robe with his other hand and pulls out a gun, managing to place the barrel under Sephiroth's chin, "I'd kill you before you'd get your hands on it."

Sephiroth gave Rufus a smirk at his audacity and turned around and walked back to a few steps saying, "Or die trying." He turned around again and sat down in a chair, "But I am not here to take Mother, not yet."

Sensing Sephiroth was not there to harm him, Rufus put his gun away, "What are you trying to purpose?"

"I know of the three men whom attacked you." Sephiroth started, "You can kind of say, they're connected to me, in a way."

"They're after Jenova." Rufus interrupted,

"I am aware of that Rufus. You cannot let those men take Mother."

"And why not?"

"Because that would interfere with my plans. They may be my pawns but I do not have complete control over them. Not like all my pawns." Sephiroth stands, "I will let you live, that is until I destroy the plant."

"That doesn't seem as much consolation for me, now does it?"

"It is more then you deserve."

"So I deserve less then what you do? I have learned the error of my ways and am trying to fix things, you, however, seem not to have learned."

Sephiroth frowned and stood, "Given the circumstances, I do not think you have any say in this deal. You are fortunate enough for me to keep you alive." Sephiroth raises his hand, palm facing Rufus, and begins to curl his fingers. As this happens, Rufus feels his Geostigma sores begin to singe with pain. Rufus cries out as the pain sears his body and mind. A few moments go by and Sephiroth drops his hand. "You will keep Mother hidden from everyone else. If you can't do that, I won't need to kill you. Kadaj will. However, I still have use of you, so until your usefulness expires, you will do what I say."

"Why don't you just kill me and take your "mother" now?" Rufus argued back,

"As I said before, you are not in the position to say anything or make demands. You will keep my Mother safe until I retrieve it. Die now, or live to see this world become a wasteland and die with it. It is your choice." Sephiroth placed his hand on Rufus again. Rufus tensed, preparing for the pain but, instead, a soothing cool feeling washed through his body, "That should help with the Geostigma for a while. Be grateful Rufus, I'm in a good mood." Sephiroth began to head towards the shattered window.

Rufus turned around, "How will I know when to give the head to you?"

"I, reluctantly, cannot show myself to too many people, if too many people find I exist my plans my fail me."

"Hiding Sephiroth? That was never like you."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, but I am sure you would know all about that my dear President." Underneath the hood of his robe Rufus gave a hated look, "Keep my existence and my Mother hidden and you will live to see tomorrow, this I promise you. Until next time Rufus."

Sephiroth jumps out the window, disappearing into the trees and mountains.

"Dear God," Rufus whispered under his breath after he watched Sephiroth go, "this world is doomed."

Suddenly the door broke open, it being kicked from its hinges. Rufus quickly turned around and in the doorway stood Kadaj. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the good President."

"Kadaj. I guess he is telling the truth." Rufus muttered, under his breath,

"What was that?" Kadaj walked closer to the handicapped president,

"Nothing. What is it you want?"

"You know what I'm here for. Where is mother?"

Rufus paused for a moment and looked up at Kadaj, "A good son would know."


	3. First Blood

12/8/10 NOTE **BEFORE** YOU READ: This story has been published before and was set as "complete" however, after much thought and time passing since its end, I would like to re-pick up this story. So with its next installment coming soon, I thought it'd also be great to revise and edit the first part of the series, adding new things for things in Part Two and fix little mistakes here and there. Please review and enjoy!

Final Fantasy VII:

_Angel on Puppet Strings_

Chapter 3

First Blood

"I'm not crying!" the large man yelled into his phone. Marlene recoiled in fear at his shouts and scooted further behind Tifa. Marlene and Tifa had gone to find Cloud at the church in Sector 5 of the derelict city of Midgar. Upon their arrival a large man walked into the church asking if they knew where his "mother" was. Marlene hid behind some broken pillars and Tifa and the man battled. The two were so fast Marlene could barely keep her eyes on the swift fighters. However, Tifa was faster and more graceful and as quick as the battle started it, seemingly, ended. Marlene jumped from her hiding spot and hugged Tifa, but, unfortunately for them, the battle wasn't over yet. The short silver haired man seemed to resurrect himself from the dust and debris and answered his phone. "Heh?" he muttered stupidly, "O.K. fine." The man closed his phone, and smiled playfully, "Alright, time to end this."

Tifa frowned and wrinkled her brow. She pushed Marlene away and as Marlene rushed to safety the man violently threw one of the church benches at Tifa. She easily broke the projectile in half with a closed fist, but there was something that she didn't expect. The man used a strange contraption on his arm that quickened his speed. He quickly rushed behind Tifa, without her noticing, and the two teardrop extensions reached forward and an electric surge flowed through Tifa. She let out a cry and slumped a bit until she felt a fist that sent her flying to the end of the church. She fell to the ground and passed out. The man looked down at her and laughed, when, suddenly, something hit his head. He turned and saw a Marlene and another small glowing ball in her hand. He laughed as he stepped forward, his shadow beginning to cover her.

. . .

Cloud's motorcycle slowly came to a stop and the engine died soon after. He sighed and pulled off his goggles, "What a day, how can things get any more confusing?" He stepped off his motorcycle and opened the large double doors of the church and slowly walked inside. _"I can't understand what's been going-"_ his train of thought was interrupted as he caught glimpse of a figure in the small patch of grass near his things. "Tifa!" He ran over and knelt down, holding her in his arms. He shook her gently but there was no response, "No, please… not you too." Suddenly his arm was filled with pain. He dropped Tifa and grabbed his arm and a moment later was on the ground next to Tifa.

_"Why can't I move…?"_Cloud surveyed the area with his eyes. He tired to move but his arms and legs would not respond.

"Having trouble?" a voice called,

A voice Cloud knew too well, _"Sephiroth!"_Cloud began to tense, feeing his heart pounding faster and faster.

There was a laugh, "Oh Cloud, look where you've gotten yourself into now." Cloud was suddenly jerked up, with one strong hand of Sephiroth's like a ventriloquist. Sephiroth was on one knee towering over Tifa looking over her. "Look at her Cloud. She's beautiful isn't she?"

_"Since when did you think anything was beautiful?"_

Sephiroth looked back up at Cloud and smirked, "Things change Cloud, sometimes because they unwillingly have to."

Sephiroth looked back down at Tifa and stroked her hair, "Why do you do this to her?" he looked back up at Cloud, "Reject her feelings and leave her waiting for your love." Sephiroth shook his head, "You don't deserve her. Nor did you deserve Aries."

_"What?"_

"Yes Cloud, I know of Aries, you should be glad I killed her for you." Hatred began to fill Cloud, "But Tifa, how could she wait for you for so long? She should've stopped by now, but she continues to suffer because of you." Sephiroth looked back down at her, "Such passion for something she desires so greatly. Where does her strength come from? It reminds me of Mother; of myself." He smiled and met eyes with Cloud, "The first thing I am going to do when I take over this planet is take Tifa to rule by my side." Sephiroth began to laugh and Cloud could feel the anger about to explode, but he suddenly began to feel light headed and passed out.

. . .

"Where… Where am I?"

"You're at home." A voice replied

"The tavern to be exact." Another voice added in,

"R-Reno?" Cloud sat up from his bed, and was greeted with darkness, he rubbed his eyes and focused as his vision got used to the darkness. He looked to his right, there lay Tifa, sleeping silently in the same clothes she wore as he found her at the church. Cloud turned to his right and saw Rude and Reno, Rude standing straight with his hands by his side and Reno leaning against the wall with one arm in an arm sling and the other behind his back. "How'd you-"

Cloud was cut off with Rude replying before he had a chance to finish, "We found you at the church, carried you back here."

"And you're both not as light as you look." Reno chimed in,

"Marlene!" Tifa's voice cut in between the conversation. She sprang up in her bed but, as fast as she had gotten up, she slumped back down to bed.

"Tifa!" Cloud caught her before she landed too hard on the bed and laid her down gently,

"Marlene..." Tifa started,

"What? What about Marlene?" Cloud asked, "Where is she?"

"Taken." Reno replied for Tifa,

Cloud turned to Reno, "Taken?"

"By Kadaj and his men; we followed them to their base and saw they had her along with a large amount of orphans that have been infected with Geostigma."

"Kadaj?" Cloud asked,

"The ring leader of the group of men Mr. Shinra asked you to protect him from."

Cloud stood and faced the two Turks, "Well where is he now?"

"The President?" Reno smirked, ""Kidnapped. No thanks to you."

Cloud sighed and turned his head to look down at Tifa, "Will you watch over her for me?"

Rude raised an eyebrow, "What do you expect to do?"

Cloud walked over to a wooden chair on the side of the room where some of his things were set, "I'm going to get Marlene back."

The Turks looked at each other and looked back at Cloud, "Three against one?" Reno scoffed, "These aren't your normal thugs, Cloud."

"You should wait for help." Rude added, "Marlene isn't in any danger, they had a large group of orphans, I don't think they plan on hurting any of them."

Cloud grabbed his metal shoulder pad and fitted it, "You look after Tifa, I'll handle myself."

Rude took a sighed, "You'll find them in the capital of the Forgotten Realm."

Reno lifted himself from the wall, "Those three aren't stupid. They'll be expecting you."

Cloud made his way between the Turks, stopped, looked back at Tifa, and hurried down to his bike. Reno peeked his head out the bedroom door and looked back to Rude, "Arrogant."

"Let him do what he pleases." Rude began to leave the room, "Just as long as he comes back."

. . .

Crystal white trees hung overhead, leafless, contrasting the deep, dark, black sky about. Though Cloud had no time to notice the scenery, his mind was too concentrated on all that was happening. The past two days have seemed to be a blur of bad omens, first, the reappearance of Sephiroth, then the unexpected call from Rufus, then Tifa, now this. Cloud cursed under his breath, he still hadn't told anyone about Sephiroth's return. At the moment, the idea of Sephiroth was more dangerous than his own presence. _"If I'm just going crazy and Sephiroth isn't real there isn't a point to tell anyone. Not yet at least."_

Suddenly, the crystal trees and the darkness of the night began to fade, Cloud sat up, even at the fast speed he was going. The brightness continued to grow until it even engulfed his motorcycle and he was standing alone in a large white room.

"Hello Cloud." A voice called from behind,

Could turned around and saw someone that he remembered from his past. He stepped back in shock and was silent for a moment and then muttering, "Zack…?"

Zack stepped forward, holding two large swords. He had a stern look on his face, "Yes Cloud, it's me." The Ex-SOLDIER that Cloud owed his life to tossed him a sword and made a gesture, "Pick it up Cloud."

"What?" Cloud asked in confusion as he picked it up,

"Aries," Zack paused and looked down for a moment, then back up, "She wanted to see you, but I told her she couldn't."

"What?" Cloud's voice echoed, "Why… Why would you do that?"

"Cloud there's something that's happened… I don't know how to put it without jeopardizing…"

"Zack, please tell me, what's happening? Am I going crazy?"

Zack sighed, "Cloud, pick up the sword, please, we don't have much time."

Cloud began to bend forward, but stopped, "What am I doing?" He sounded frustrated, "Why am I even here? Is this even real?"

Zack pleaded, "Cloud, I need to you calm down and listen to me, please! Pick up the sword!"

Cloud's voice began to rise, "No! Zack, tell me what's going on!"

"Cloud!" another voice called out and from behind walked in Sephiroth, "Do not listen to him."

"Sephiroth," Zack sneered at him, "Cloud, take the sword, strike him now!"

Cloud turned around, grabbed the sword on the ground and stood side to side by Zack, both ready to attack.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said calmly, keeping his weapon sheathed, "Zack has been dead for a very long time. This is just a trick. Kadaj is toying with you." Cloud turned his head slightly towards Zack. "Cloud, you're dreaming, in a state of illusion, none of this is real."

Zack made a face, "If this isn't real then why would you be here?"

Sephiroth smiled, "Why would you be here Zack?" There was a short pause, "Why not Aries?"

Zack stayed silent, looking for an answer. He turned to Cloud and noticed Cloud was beginning to move away from him, "Cloud… what're you-"

"This can't be real…" Cloud was now shifting his focus between Zack and Sephiroth, swinging his sword from side to side.

Sephiroth smiled, "Cloud, you need to wake up."

Zack made a fist and took a step forward, "Sephiroth leave Cloud alone!" He diverted his attention back to Cloud, "Cloud please, listen to me, he's controlling you again!" Sephiroth walked forward, towards Cloud, "Stay away from him!"

Sephiroth smiled, "Cloud, where do you think you are? You're still in your motorcycle driving. If you do not shake this illusion away you'll crash."

"That's enough!" Zack rushed forward and, raising his sword over his head, attacked, but Sephiroth was quick and dodged landing near Cloud.

Cloud, saw Sephiroth coming, but reacted too late. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's arm, with the sword, and raised it up, while bending down. As this happened, Cloud's sword clanged with Zack's second attack; sparks were send flying and Cloud slightly recoiled from the unexpected block. Sephiroth grunted and stood up, pushing Zack away and, with his other his free hand grabbed Cloud's forehead, squeezing slightly, "Wake up!"

Crystal trees suddenly filled Cloud's vision again and up ahead he saw Kadaj standing. Took a moment to realize what was happening and frowned, speeding up. All at once, children began to fall from the trees in front of Kadaj, the very first one was Daryl. Cloud had only a split second to react and he dropped the bike to the ground and rolled off, grabbing a sword before falling out of the way.

Kadaj laughed as the children jumped from harm's way and Loz and Yazoo jumped from the sides of the road and stopped the motorcycle with ease. Kadaj smiled, "Loz, Yazoo, come! Let us welcome our brother." Kadaj got into a comfortable position as Yazoo leaped into the air and fired his gun, the Velvet Nightmare. Cloud instantly stood up and blocked the firing bullets slowly pushing forward. However, Loz, with increased speed, rushed behind Cloud and grabbed him, throwing him across the road. Before Cloud even hit the ground Cloud was hit again by Loz who was already waiting for him. Cloud, however, foresaw the next move of Loz and stuck his foot out slamming into Loz's face. Loz grunted on impact and slid under Yazoo who landed in front of him and continued to fire his gun at close range. Cloud continued to block the bullets, but they were too close and coming in too fast. He jumped up into the crystal trees to pull off pressure from Yazoo. He caught a glimpse of his bike while standing on one of the large branches and was about to jump when he saw Loz standing at the base of the tree he stood on. Loz looked up and smiled slamming his fist into the tree causing it to shatter. Cloud stumbled and prepped himself for a jump when Yazoo fell from up above and slammed Cloud into the branch, breaking it. Cloud fell through the branch and to the base of the tree where the branch and tree began to crumble on top of him.

Marlene had been watching the battle from a safe spot off to the side of the road and upon seeing Cloud fall she rushed from her hiding spot, reaching out, "Cloud!" However, she did not see the neighboring trees begin to fall and as soon as she saw the large shadows covering her she looked up and screamed.

Suddenly a red, tattered, cloak appeared from the black sky, grabbing Marlene, "I got you." The red figure assured her,

"We have to get Cloud!" she urged, speaking as if the figure knew who he was; though as the red figure made its way towards Cloud, shots were fired at two rescuers. The bullets seemed to have no effect upon the creature and the figure from inside fired back.

Kadaj, who was standing afar, saw the bullets fly from the red cape and he pulled out his sword, but it was too late, a bullet grazed his arm and he winced in pain. The cloak began to float and fly away; taking too much pressure from Yazoo's weapon and the chance that Loz would, eventually, join the attack and with Marlene inside, fighting was not a chance to be taken.

Kadaj checked his arm and snarled, "After them!" Yazoo leaped for the red cloak, as did Kadaj, but as Loz prepped himself Kadaj called back saying, "Loz, stay back and finish off brother!"

Loz smiled and nodded and turned his attention towards the pile of crystals that hid Cloud from his inevitable doom. Loz leapt into the air and pulled all his might into a blow that shook the crystal trees of the Forgotten Realm and sent every shard of glass already broken colliding into other trees. A cloud of dust and shattered glass filled the air for a moment and, when it cleared, Loz frowned. He looked down at the crater he just made seeing no body. He turned around, "Brother! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

He laughed and, again, turned around and someone grabbed his neck. He was immediately lifted from the ground and he felt the weapon on his arm be pulled from his forearm. He watched as his weapon was flung carelessly to the side of the road and he met eyes with his attacker. "Loz, it's finally nice to meet you."

"S-Sephiroth…?" Loz gasped surprised,

Sephiroth smiled, "Yes Loz. Are you ready for the Reunion?" Under all the pressure from his neck being slowly crushed, Loz still managed to shake his head answering yes. "Then Loz, go to Mother!"

Suddenly Loz felt a sharp pain to his stomach. He slowly released the grip on Sephiroth's hand that was choking him and felt down his chest to where a sword was penetrated through. Loz, his hands bloody, reached for Sephiroth, "B-B-Brother…" he managed to utter, but before he could reach him, Sephiroth pulled his sword out and tossed Loz onto the road.

He gasped for air and held his chest to stop the bleeding, as he did this he yelled, "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth smiled from off the road, "A going away present, courtesy of **my** Mother." And with a swift flick of his sword, one of the large crystal trees began to slide and make its way to Loz, crushing him.

Sephiroth took one last look as Loz and began to walk away, "The Reunion is for my Mother and I. No one else."


	4. Plot Twist

12/8/10 NOTE **BEFORE** YOU READ: This story has been published before and was set as "complete" however, after much thought and time passing since its end, I would like to re-pick up this story. So with its next installment coming soon, I thought it'd also be great to revise and edit the first part of the series, adding new things for things in Part Two and fix little mistakes here and there. Please review and enjoy!

Final Fantasy VII:

_Angel on Puppet Strings_

Chapter 4

Plot Twist

"We have to go back to Cloud!" Marlene screamed at the man in the red cloak. The two had escaped the pursuit of the silver haired men and were resting near the side of a lake.

The man folded his arms, "No." he was dressed in a red cloak, as said before, with black pants. He had his gun holstered at his side and gold plates that extended to past his toes were clasped to his shin and feet. He wore a metal gold glove with sharp finger tips and a red headband at his head.

Marlene stomped one of her feet, "Why not?"

"He's old enough, he can take care of himself."

"But-" Marlene was about to begin to protest, but a rustle in some bushes nearby caused her to jump. The man stood in front of Marlene and raised his gun in the direction of the noise. A grunt was heard and out from the darkness and trees stumbled Cloud, who fell onto his chest. "Cloud!" Marlene rushed to him but the man, gently, pushed her back and lifted Cloud up against a tree.

"V-Vincent?" Cloud muttered as his senses began to return to normal,

"Yes Cloud, I came to help you when I heard the gunshots." Vincent took a step back and leaned against one of the other trees crossing his arms, "I saw you be buried under the crystals." He paused, "How did you make it out?"

"I… I don't know." Cloud replied with a confused tone in his voice, "One moment I see the trees falling down on me, the next I'm free and I see one of those silver haired men, I think his name was Loz, dead. I heard rustling in the trees, and I made a break for it."

"Running?" Vincent looked surprised, "Not much of your style is it?"

Cloud paused. His only explanation for Loz's death was Sephiroth, but it was not the time to be spouting off assumptions, "I… I don't know what came over me…" Cloud looked down at the ground,

"Cloud!" Marlene pushed his chin up, "Cloud, Tifa is…"

Cloud grabbed Marlene and stood up, "Tifa is fine Marlene you don't have to worry."

"I want to see her!"

Cloud nodded, "We'll head home soon." He looked up and Vincent, who still leaned against the tree, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Will you join us in this battle?"

"I will be there, when the time is right." Vincent jumped up and disappeared into the darkness,

Cloud looked up until he was gone and looked back down at Marlene, "Let's go."

. . .

The sun was bright, the next morning, and the sky was cloudless. Rufus stared off into the endless sky and sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?" Sephiroth still hadn't shown his face to him since their last encounter at the Healin Lodge and he was beginning to doubt whether or not what he saw as actually real or not. He looked down at his lap where the black box was hidden, "I hope you're worth all this."

"Rufus!" it was Kadaj, he didn't sound too happy,

"Kadaj, you're up early." Rufus spun his wheelchair around and saw the silver headed man's angry face. Kadaj pulled something into the room with his other hand and tossed it front of the Shinra President. Rufus moved his head around and saw it was the face of one of the other men Kadaj had been running around with, "And what happened here?"

"I know you have some knowledge of this. Who did this!" his voice got louder with every word spoken,

"Kadaj," Rufus said calmly, "what would I know about this?"

"We got into a battle with Cloud-"

He was cut off by Rufus commenting, "Cloud was potentially a part of SOLIDER, it could have easily been-"

This time Rufus was interrupted, "I am aware of that, but this was not Cloud's doing!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Kadaj pulled out his sword, Rufus flinched as the sound of the sword being unsheathed stung his ears, "There. Look." He pointed his sword at the bloody sword wound on Loz's chest.

"What of it?" Rufus asked listlessly, "Cloud cut him down, so what?"

"This wound was not done by Cloud." Kadaj replied a bit more calm,

"Explain."

"The hole, do you see? It is barely the size of my hand." Kadaj pointed out,

"So?" Rufus commented sternly,

"Have you seen Cloud's sword? The width it easily as large as my head! This was done by a smaller sword. Do you also see his neck?" Rufus moved his chair closer and saw the purple bruises on Loz's neck, "He was chocked before stabbed."

"A mystery indeed." Rufus mused, "I hope you find the culprit responsible."

Kadaj leered at Rufus and picked up the body, "For your sake, let us hope I do. This is not the end of this discussion."

Kadaj left the room and Rufus exhaled a large breath of relief. That was no doubt's Sephiroth's blade killed Loz, "So I'm not going crazy after all." Rufus smiled and turned his wheelchair back to the window and began to admire the scenery again.

. . .

Cloud and Marlene sat down by a small fire near the side of the road they had been walking on. It's been about a day and they still had a bit to go before they reached the city of Edge. "Cloud?" Marlene broke the silence they had after they'd eaten,

"Yes Marlene?"

"Hi!" Marlene laughed and went back to star gazing,

Cloud shook his head with a smile and looked off into the dark.

_"Cloud…"_ a voice called out, it echoed in the darkness. Cloud's senses jumped up, _"Cloud… it's time."_

Marlene pointed up, "Look Cloud! A shooting star!"

_"Cloud… come meet your destiny."_

Marlene turned to Cloud, "Make a wish!"

"Do… do you hear that Marlene?" Cloud asked her, still looking into the darkness for the source of the voice,

Marlene cocked her head, "What? Hear what Cloud?"

_"Cloud… behold!"_ Suddenly from the darkness walked out Sephiroth.

Cloud immediately stood and grabbed Marlene and helped her up, "Get behind me now!"

"Cloud?" Marlene was shoved behind him and she cowered behind his legs, slightly peeking out to see who was there,

Sephiroth continued to walk forward, Cloud, realizing he had no weapons, raised his fists, Sephiroth smiled as fire began to surround Cloud and Marlene.

"Cloud…?" Marlene tugged on his pants,

"Stop Marlene." Cloud said, almost a whisper, sweat pouring down his face from the heat, "Get closer…"

Sephiroth moved closer.

"Cloud what are you doing?" Marlene asked,

"Marlene! Please keep quiet!" Cloud's eyes continued to focus on Sephiroth and the fire that surrounded him.

Sephiroth was even closer.

"Cloud!" Marlene yelled,

Cloud looked down at Marlene and yelled, "Marlene, be quiet!"

"But there's no one there!" Marlene yelled back. Cloud looked back to where Sephiroth was, and no one was there. The fire and heat, too, had disappeared.

Cloud looked around and saw nothing. He slowly sank to the floor, shocked. Was he going crazy? He wiped the sweat from his brow and breathed deeply.

"Cloud…? Is something wrong?" Marlene sat next to him,

"Marlene…" Cloud muttered, then suddenly, he froze. _"Oh no…"_ Cloud couldn't move, he saw Marlene, with her concerned eyes and he looked over her head, seeing Sephiroth. _"No!"_ Cloud screamed in his head, _"Run Marlene! Get out of here!"_

Though, it was too late, Sephiroth grabbed Marlene's head with his great hands and raised her from spot. "C-Cloud…" Marlene's voice was muffled from Sephiroth switching hands, now covering her mouth and neck.

_"Oh God, no!"_Tears began to stream of Cloud's face,

"Say goodbye Cloud." Sephiroth smiled and there was a large _crack!_ and Marlene fell to the ground, lifeless.

_"No!"_Cloud watched as Marlene's body twitched and the stopped moving all together.

Sephiroth knelt down and looked at Cloud, "You cannot feel these feelings Cloud." He pushed Marlene's body away, "You must let it all go. In order for you to embrace your true destiny."

_"You mean become a heartless being like you!"_Cloud screamed in his mind,

"No Cloud, you can't be 'like' me. You **are** me!"

Cloud stopped for a second, _"How did he know what I was saying?"_

Sephiroth laughed, "Fool! Think for a moment. Why haven't I killed you yet? Why are you not trembling in fear as you once have? Why do you only see me when others claim nothing is there?"

Cloud stopped a moment and he recollected his thoughts and it finally hit him. His mind brought him back to the Forgotten Realm:

(Flashback)

Cloud stumbled and prepped himself for a jump when Yazoo fell from up above and slammed Cloud into the branch, breaking it. Cloud fell through the branch and to the base of the tree where the branch and tree began to crumble on top of him.

Marlene had been watching the battle from a safe spot off to the side of the road and upon seeing Cloud fall she rushed from her hiding spot, reaching out, "Cloud!" However, she did not see the neighboring trees begin to fall and as soon as she saw the large shadows covering her she looked up and screamed.

Suddenly a red, tattered, cloak appeared from the black sky, grabbing Marlene, "I got you." The red figure assured her,

"We have to get Cloud!" she urged, speaking as if the figure knew who he was; though as the red figure made its way towards Cloud, shots were fired at two rescuers. The bullets seemed to have no effect upon the creature and a figure from inside fired back.

Kadaj, who was standing afar, saw the bullets fly from the red cape and he pulled out his sword, but it was too late, a bullet grazed his arm and he winced in pain.

As this happened, all attention was diverted to Vincent, which allowed Cloud some time. He broke free from his crystal prison and stumbled and walked towards a tree and rested behind there. Suddenly, his Geostigma began to act up. "No not now!" Cloud's arm began to glow and his eyes looked down on it, "What's happening?" but before Cloud could have answer himself his eyes began to glow, followed by the rest of his body. He began to shake violently and the glow began to dim. His hair began to fall off until he was completely bald. His clothes began to dissolve leaving him bear.

Then, Cloud's head began to sprout white and silver and grey hair that grew long, all the way past his hips. Black leather clothes seemed to seep from his skin covering his nude body, with metal shoulder pads covering his shoulders. Large black boots formed at his feet and a seven foot Masamune appeared from thin air and Cloud grabbed the handle, unaware of him doing it. The glow finally disappeared and the transformation was done. Cloud opened up his, now, grey eyes and smiled. He was now Sephiroth.

He smiled and stretched a bit until he heard a voice calling out, "Brother! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" It was Loz.

Loz laughed as Cloud, now Sephiroth, walked up behind him. Loz turned around and Sephiroth grabbed his neck and immediately lifted him from the ground. Sephiroth snatched the weapon from Loz's arm and pulled it from his forearm. Loz watched as his weapon was flung carelessly to the side of the road and he met eyes with his attacker. "Loz," Sephiroth smirked, "it's finally nice to meet you."

"S-Sephiroth…?" Loz gasped surprised,

Sephiroth smiled, "Yes Loz. Are you ready for the Reunion?" Under all the pressure from his neck being slowly crushed, Loz still managed to shake his head answering yes. "Then Loz, go to Mother!"

Suddenly Loz felt a sharp pain to his stomach. He slowly released the grip on Sephiroth's hand that was choking him and felt down his chest to where a sword was penetrated through. Loz, his hands bloody, reached for Sephiroth, "B-B-Brother…" he managed to utter, but before he could reach him, Sephiroth pulled his sword out and tossed Loz onto the road.

He gasped for air and held his chest to stop the bleeding, as he did this he yelled, "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth smiled from off the road, "A going away present, courtesy of **my** Mother." And with a swift flick of his sword, one of the large crystal trees began to slide and make its way to Loz, crushing him.

Sephiroth took one last look as Loz and began to walk away, "The Reunion is for my Mother and I. No one else." Sephiroth laughed and threw his sword to the ground as he continued to walk forward. The sword began to dissolve away into nothing as he continued forward. Sephiroth's clothes then began to fall from him and dissolve on the ground. His hair fell from his head and his eyes began to turn from green and silver to brown and black. Sephiroth felt a slight ache and Cloud's hair began to grow from his head, his clothes and shoes forming onto his body again and as the transformation was finishing Cloud began to sprint. He continued to run until he stumbled forward and fell on his chest. He lay there, not even for a second, when he heard Marlene's voice.

"Cloud!"

(End Flashback)

"Do you see now Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, "When you see me, you're actually just seeing me inside your head. Whenever you see me, but are frozen, you are actually me, but your mind separates us, making it seem as though you're seeing me, but you're not. Thus explains why you cannot move."

_"Then… Then it was me that killed Marlene?"_ Cloud asked,

Sephiroth shook his head, "No. Indeed Marlene saw you choking her, though it was I that killed the girl."

_"Why? Why would you kill her? What did she do? How did this happen…?"_Cloud asked in his mind,

"Simple. You're Geostigma is different. That fateful day, two years ago, caused a part of me to fuse within you. Call it," he paused looking for the right word, "collateral damage." He smiled,

_"You killed Loz… Why?"_

"I have no need to explain myself to you Cloud. I've come to show myself now, to tell you the Reunion is coming! Mother has been found again and I am ready to fulfill her wishes. **We** are ready to do her bidding."

_"No!"_

Sephiroth shook his head, "Such a sad child you are. You will obedient. I killed Marlene as a lesson to you. If you do not listen to me, I can easily steal your body and kill another."

Cloud had no response.

"Better." Cloud's limbs loosened. Sephiroth stood and Cloud, unwillingly, stood as well. Sephiroth grabbed Marlene and tossed her into the fire, "A proper burial. It is the least I can do to ease your pain." Hot tears rushed down Cloud's face as he saw Marlene burn, but as he tried to reach her, his hands flowed right through her body. "I am in control now, you can do nothing for her anymore." Cloud knelt at the ground and more tears flowed from his eyes. Sephiroth grabbed him and lifted him to his feet, "Come now, you must be strong and stern. It is the way you will live from now on. Let us go, we have a Reunion to get to." Sephiroth began to walk into the darkness. Cloud began to follow but turned around and watched Marlene for a bit longer and walked away into the dark, following his alter ego.


	5. Untitled

Final Fantasy VII:

_Angel on Puppet Strings_

Chapter 5

Untitled

"Look at them run." Kadaj looked down at the townspeople of Edge ran for their lives from the shadow creatures he had summoned. He stood in the middle of a building under construction with Rufus. Rufus did not respond, but only watched as Yazoo tried to tear down the monument in the center of town. "Soon, we'll have Mother and all will be well again."

Down below Yazoo pulled on the large chain he had tied to the statue, but in vain failed. "Having some trouble there?"

Yazoo turned around and came face to face with a new group of fighters. One man was large. He had dark skin and his right arm was completely metal. He wore a white vest and had an angry look on his face. The other, was a young woman, Tifa. She stepped forward, "Where is Cloud and Marlene!"

Yazoo smiled and replied, "You tell me." He pulled his gun out and began to fire. Tifa dodged to her right and the large man jumped back, his arm began to make whizzing and clanking noises and opened up, turning into a large weapon. The gun barrel in the middle began to roll and soon after bullets came flying at Yazoo. Yazoo jumped and laughed, "Look out behind you."

Tifa turned first and caught a glimpse of one of the shadow monsters charging toward her friend, "Barret, behind you!"

The man called Barret spun around and fired at the monster and it disappeared into nothing. Barret turned around again to fire at Yazoo but he was gone. He turned to his right and saw Tifa and Yazoo in close combat with each other and turned and aimed his gun. Suddenly, more shadows began to form under Barret's feet. He stepped back and stumbled, falling. He raised his gun, to prepare to fire at the creatures, but his gun seemed to be jammed, "Damn it! Stupid gun!"

He looked up and saw four creatures snarl at him and charge. Barret raised his arm to protect himself, but gunshots were heard and when Barret looked up he only saw a red tattered cape in front of him. "Sorry I'm late." Vincent turned around and got Barret up to his feet,

"Don't worry," Barret replied, "the others still aren't here."

"Don't trash talk us from behind!" a voiced called out, it was Yuffie, she came from the sky and threw her large shuriken at Yazoo, who dodged it with ease.

Tifa stepped back, "Where is everyone else?"

"Right here!" Cid called from above, a huge plane flew in from the sky and hovered right over the city. Out came Cid, Red XIII, and Cait Sith, who was riding on Red XIII's back.

"What's this?" Yazoo asked, "Seven against one? I hardly find this fair."

"When you fight one of us you get the whole package!" Barret called out, aiming his gun.

As this all happened, Kadaj continued to rant to Rufus about his "mother". Kadaj looked at the Shinra and wrinkled his brow, "Bored?" No response from Rufus, "Well 

then let's bring things up a notch shall we?" His arm began to glow, from the materia was stolen from Cloud and aimed it for the sky. He began to laugh cynically, but he stopped and a cry of pain came from his voice. His arm fell to the ground.

"You will do no such thing." Sephiroth stepped from the shadows, his sword drawn, with Kadaj's blood dripping from the end.

"S-Sephiroth?" Kadaj looked, forgetting the pain for a brief moment,

"Yes Kadaj, I've been watching you for quite some time." Sephiroth stepped closer, his sword still pointed at Kadaj, "Where is your brother Yazoo?" Kadaj stepped back past Rufus as Sephiroth continued forward, he stopped and looked to his right down at the battle his brother was losing. Sephiroth looked and turned his attention to Rufus. He walked to his side and put out his empty hand, "Mother."

Rufus removed his sheets covering himself and stood. A gunshot was fired but Sephiroth stepped back and avoided it easily. Kadaj looked at the black box in his hand and his jaw opened in surprise. Rufus saw Kadaj's expression and smiled, "A good son would've known." He tossed the black box off the building and in an instant both Sephiroth and Kadaj jumped for the box. Kadaj drew his sword and attacked Sephiroth as the both reached for their Mother.

"Stop!" Sephiroth commanded, "You'll hit Mother!" Though Kadaj didn't stop and continued to pound at him with his sword. Sephiroth parried an attack and kicked Kadaj up and used the kick to push himself forward. As he flew down faster he grabbed the box landed and raised his sword up as Kadaj fell straight onto it. Not a sound came from Kadaj. Sephiroth easily threw him to the side and smiled. "Time to end this." Sephiroth let go of his sword and his disappeared. His hair fizzled away leaving only Cloud's yellow hair in its wake. The black leather changed into Cloud's usual attire and on his back was his sword snug on its strap.

Cloud looked at the box in his hand and peered around the corner where his friends and Yazoo were fighting. "What would you have me do Sephiroth?"

Yazoo fell to the ground and his gun dropped, broken. He leaned up against the town monument and laughed.

"This guy's nuts!" Cid cried as they surrounded him.

"I know! He's losing yet he's laughing!" Cat Sith added in,

Barret walked up and grabbed Yazoo, "What's so funny, huh?"

Yazoo spat into Barret's face, who cursed and punched him in the face.

"Tie him up." A voice called from behind, everyone turned around and saw Cloud walking with a box in his hand.

Yazoo jumped up but Barret caught him, "Mother!" he cried and reached out,

"Cloud?" Tifa called, "Where's Marlene?"

Yazoo yelled out, "Where is Kadaj!"

"Cloud sighed, "Both dead."

Barret felt weak in the knees, "…Dead..?" He looked down at Yazoo and his face of sadness turned into anger. He began to beat down on Yazoo, "Why!? She was just a little girl! You monster!" Yazoo tried to cry out but Barret's fists were continually beating down on him not allowing him to speak.

"Barret stop! It wasn't him."

Vincent stepped forward, "He's right, when Cloud and Marlene left the forest Yazoo and Kadaj were both miles away."

Tifa looked at Vincent then back to Cloud, "Then who?"

Cloud paused a moment, "Sephiroth."

The entire group took a step back, "Sephiroth?"

"I'll fill you in on the ship, let's go." Cloud began to walk away; the others looked at each other in confusion and began to follow.

"Oh no not the ship again." Yuffie moaned,

Yazoo, know unconscious, was being dragged by Barret, "Don't think you're off the hook just yet."

It wasn't long before the group reached the ship and for Cloud to tell the fake story Sephiroth had told him to deliver to his friends. Cloud walked off, shortly after into the boiler room with Mother. _"Where are you going Cloud...?"_ Sephiroth asked, _"You are to return to the deck and kill everyone standing!" _

"No." Cloud whispered, "I won't."

_"You will obey you impudent child! Or I will do it myself!" _

"Cloud?" A voice called from behind,

Cloud turned around, "Tifa?"

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Tifa closed the door behind her and took a few steps forward,

"Stop, please you shouldn't be near me right now."

_"Kill her!" _

"Cloud… I know with Sephiroth coming back and… the death of Marlene… might have startled you but I'm here to help, please don't push me away."

"Tifa please… you really must go."

_"Kill her now or I will take charge and do it myself!" _

"Cloud… why do you keep pushing me away? Don't you know how I feel about you?"

"Tifa, this isn't the time…"

"Then when will it be? I've watched you from the day we defeated Sephiroth to now. All you've been doing is beating yourself up!"

"Tifa, I…" Cloud dropped Mother's head and grabbed onto his stomach,

"Cloud?"

"Tifa… Get away!" he pushed her away as she came close, he grabbed his sword and threw it onto the ground. "Kill me please Tifa…"

Tifa looked down at confusion, "…What?" She looked back up and began to see Cloud change. His clothes fizzled into black leather and into his hand formed a long sword. Cloud's hair grew long and white and silver and his skin turned pale white.

Tifa's eyes widen as she saw Cloud turn into Sephiroth. He smiled at her, "Hello Tifa." Tifa's eyes looked down at the sword and she jumped at it but Sephiroth was faster and his blade caught her arm. She cried in pain and was thrown to the back of the room. 

Sephiroth walked forward, but stopped, he frowned, "What's this?" His legs wouldn't move. "Cloud! This is foolish, I will take control again momentarily."

"Tifa!" Cloud cried from Sephiroth's mouth, "Kill him!"

Tifa ran and grabbed the sword, and looked up at Sephiroth, "I… I"

"Do it now!" Cloud cried,

"I can't Cloud… I love you…" Tifa dropped the sword and slunk to the ground,

Sephiroth smiled, "Just a few more seconds." Before Sephiroth could regain control however, the door to the room busted open and in flew Cid's spear and Yuffie's shuriken. The spear pierced his left side and the shuriken cut open the side of neck. Sephiroth cried out in pain and stumbled back a few steps.

Tifa looked up, "No! Cloud!" She tried to run for him but Vincent grabbed her back and pulled his gun out firing an entire clip into Sephiroth's chest. Barret burst into the room and fired his fun at point blank into Sephiroth, slowly chipping flesh away cutting through his leather clothes. "Stop!" Tifa screamed,

"This is for Marlene!" Barret continued to spray rounds into Sephiroth until his gun overheated and jammed. Barret wiped the sweat from his brow and stepped back.

"No!" Tifa yelled and dropped to the ground crying,

"Tifa?" Yuffie rushed to her and bent down, "What's wrong?"

"Look!" Cid cried, everyone diverted their attention to Sephiroth, who began to fizzle and in mere seconds, all the laid in front of them was Cloud and his bloodied cut body.

The End

A/N: Hi ho there!

Well that's the end! Shorter then you thought huh? I hoped it didn't feel rushed I felt like I rushed it… lol! Anyway though, I hoped you enjoyed this story! Be sure to check out any of my other stories and my upcoming one of Batman! If you like batman that is

-Q

4


End file.
